


I'm your glory hole to the universe

by digreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: - Знаешь, какая классная штука этот glory hole? Твой член - звезда, а ты сам не светишься.





	I'm your glory hole to the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Glory hole - "дыра славы", в туалетах делают специальные дыры, в которые мужчина может просунуть свой член, а кто-то другой сделать с ним все, что душе угодно :3  
> Название - строка песни из Bonaparte – Computer In Love  
> Третьегодкам уже по 25.

Куро держался за стеночку, чтобы не упасть.

Кто-то неизвестный за стеной делал ртом такие пируэты, что устоять на ногах становилось все сложнее.

Куроо Тетсуро. Двадцать пять лет. Закончил токийский университет дизайна. Разрисовал туалет лучшему другу в баре, и тот предложил ему попробовать нечто под названием glory hole.

\- Знаешь, какая классная штука этот glory hole? Твой член звезда, а ты сам не светишься, - говорил ему тогда Бокуто, радостно подмигивая.

\- Так вот зачем ты просил меня тут кружки нарисовать, - фыркнул в ответ Куроо и они забыли про этот разговор, как думал Куроо.

На деле же они оба напились на день рождения бара и Котаро все же уболтал своего лучшего друга попробовать нововведение.

Сначала Куроо чувствовал себя полным придурком, просовывая член в дырку. Еще большим идиотом он себя почувствовал, когда понял, что там никого нет. Хлопнула дверь, и парню стало совсем не по себе. Может, это была плохая затея?

\- Ууу, - раздалось одобряюще из-за соседней двери, и Куроо поджал пальцы на ногах. А потом его член накрыла чужая рука, начиная дрочить уже почти опавший орган.

Куроо даже сам себе так не дрочил, хотя дрочить он умел очень и очень хорошо - на это у него уже рука была набита, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Незнакомец что-то шептал, видимо, в пьяном бреду, а потом подул на итак замерзший член. Но почему-то Куроо от этого жеста не откачнулся, а лишь наоборот.

Он даже не понял, что все это время думал о том, что по ту сторону стеночки парень, он просто наслаждался ощущениями, которые тот дарил ему.

Стон раздался совсем неожиданно для обоих участников процесса и Куроо покраснел, осознавая, с чьих губ он сорвался. Он уставился в синюю разрисованную стену, каждую шероховатость на которой знал, как свои пять пальцев, но почему-то не мог понять, что здесь делает эта голубая полоса.

Куроо почувствовал, как его тянут за член и подался еще вперед, поддаваясь рукам незнакомца, а тот взял в рот одно яичко, будто пробуя его на вкус, затем перешел на второе и, полностью взяв его в рот, пощекотал языком.

Куроо выматерился, пьяный мозг отказывался координировать все тело, поэтому очень помогло то, что кабинки тут мизерные, - Тетсуро уперся рукой в стену напротив, тазом все еще прилипая к злосчастной дыре в стене. Он видел кусок лица своего партнера, но по такой части невозможно было понять, кто сейчас делает самый лучший минет в жизни.

Хотя нет.

Все, что было до этого момента - было такое... Вот когда парень (а по голосу и иногда срывающимся стонам Куроо все-таки убедился, что это парень) взял его член полностью в рот, тогда уже Тетсуро подумал, что если он попадет в рай, там будет раз за разом повторяться этот минет.

Он не знал, кто за стеной, это мог быть случайный прохожий, сосед по комнате, друг детства или например Ойкава Тоору, на худой конец, и, откровенно говоря, Куроо было плевать.

Благо кабинки с дырками были в отдельном туалете и очереди не образовывалось.

Не то что бы Куроо об этом беспокоился. Просто сейчас спасали любые мысли, лишь бы не думать о том, как горячий язык щекочет уретру, как горло втягивает в себя член, как зубы слегка прикусывают под головкой. Все, что угодно, Куроо даже готов был думать о своих школьных годах, только бы продержаться и не кончить, как позорный девственник, через пять минут.

Он застонал и почти закричал, когда парень за стенкой глубоко и быстро начал брать горлом, издавая при этом не особо приятные слуху звуки, но Куроо они нравились.  
Почему-то захотелось целоваться, и Тетсуро, опьяненный возбуждением, горячо оставил кучу засосов на собственной руке. В детстве он баловался так, воображая из себя супер взрослого.

Вопрос: с чем баловался парень за стеной?

Тетсуро подумал, что наверное, с фруктовым льдом. Такое можно вытворять только с ним.

А потом он закричал и отстранился, пережимая член у основания, едва не кончив в рот или на лицо какому-то чуваку из туалета.

\- Дай обратно, - прошептал парень за стеной. - Я доведу дело до конца.

\- Я не хочу так быстро кончать, - тоже прошептал Куроо, переводя дыхание.

\- Я трахну себя тобой? - спросил незнакомец, и у парня в голове помутилось.

Он снова вставил свой член в дырку, горячо ожидая последствий. Рот или задница? Рот или задница?

Кажется, незнакомец смазывал себя - он стонал в голос, что-то причитая. Куроо не разбирал слов, он был сосредоточен на деле: представлял своего партнера, как тот стоит коленями на унитазе и, заведя руку за спину, растягивает себя.

Члена коснулась рука, смазала его, затем пропала. Куроо услышал звук рвущейся обертки - этот засранец обо всем позаботился.

На член Тетсуро надели презерватив, а потом кто-то приставил свою теплую задницу и начал натягивать себя на член Куроо, крича от тянущего ощущения.

По правде говоря, Куроо бы сейчас тоже с удовольствием покричал, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы сдерживать себя и не начать тут же вбиваться в невероятно узкую задницу - было видно, что парень привыкает к размеру, и спешка могла бы ему навредить. Пот тек по лицу, по телу, но Тетсуро не замечал. Он смотрел в звездочку на космической стене туалета и вспоминал, как рисовал ее.

Вот он стоит с кисточкой в руках, смеется, что-то орет Бокуто, который в это время обустраивал барную стойку, а вот он уже трахает какого-то парня через дырку в стене.

Жизнь между этими двумя моментами Куроо не помнил вообще.

Задница начала двигаться по члену, и Тетсуро понял: вся его жизнь была ради этого перепихона через дыру в туалете. Вся, мать его, жизнь.

Незнакомец кричал, и Куроо разделял его энтузиазм. Сам он немного двигался, но в основном оставил все в руки парня за стеной.

\- Давай сам тоже, мне неудобно! - заорал парень, и Тетсуро очнулся.

\- Прижмись задницей к стене, сейчас я тебя трахну.

Парень вздохнул, но уже через секунду орал, как сумасшедший. Брюнет резко толкался, выбивая каждый стон из парня, думая о том, какой у него прекрасный голос, рот, зад и вообще все.

Брюнет замедлился и почувствовал, как его партнер раздвинул руками свою задницу, чтобы чувствовать член Куроо еще сильнее. Сам Куроо хотел бы сделать все в более удобном положении, на кровати, со смазкой, потому что у него начинала затекать спина и болеть ноги, и он не представлял, как себя сейчас чувствует парень по ту сторону дырки.

Тетсуро менял темп с быстрого на медленный, заставляя себя немного расслабляться и просто наслаждаться тем, что он сейчас трахает чью-то великолепную задницу. Великолепная задница, кажется, дрочила свой член, и сейчас ему нужно было кончить.

Тетсуро подумал - почему бы и нет.

Тетсуро подумал.

Тетсуро по...

Громкий крик, кажется, слышал весь бар и даже немного на улице. Его партнер сначала закричал, как будто его ножом пырнули, а потом застонал так горячо и так сильно сжал зад, что Куроо не выдержал и спустил в презерватив, зубами вгрызаясь в млечный путь на стене.

Ощущение тугой задницы пропало, а за стеной послышался глухой удар. Кажется, парень рухнул на пол без сил. Сам Куроо устало осел на унитаз, пытаясь отдышаться и переосознать свою жизнь.

\- Я готов признаться, что это был лучший секс в моей жизни, - сказал он в пустоту. Из соседней кабинки послышался смешок.

\- Салага.

Хлопнула дверь, и незнакомец, кажется, ушел. Куроо не стал его догонять - вся прелесть glory hole в том, что звезда - твой член, а не ты.

Он снял презерватив, выбросил его в урну, поссал, а потом, кое-как застегнув штаны на пуговицу (ширинку застегивать стало лень), Куроо вышел из кабинки, на ватных ногах ковыляя в сторону барной стойки.

Бармен Акааши уже вышел на смену, а Кенма, видимо, отправился домой. Сколько они трахались? Час? Два?

Куроо потряс головой. Прошло не больше получаса. Полчаса, которые стали центром вселенной, raison d’être*, полчаса, которые будут храниться в памяти Куроо всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Ну как, бро? - Бокуто тут же подлетел из какой-то компании, завидев своего помятого, но удовлетворенного лучшего друга. - Я, кажется, знаю, кто был с тобой там, ты не поверишь, это...

\- Шшш, - закрыв глаза, протянул Куроо. - Я не хочу знать.

Котаро захлопал глазами, но решил сделать так, как сказал бро. Он быстро увел тему в сторону работы, в очередной раз предлагая Куроо стать барменом, но Тетсуро уже нашел себя в дизайне интерьера, и больше ничего он делать не хотел.

Сейчас он был фрилансером, перебивался шабашками и выпивал бесплатно один коктейль в неделю у Бокуто в баре.

Очень и очень редко он снова заходил в злополучную кабинку с дырой в стене, но за ней никого не было. Кажется, glory hole потеряла популярность. Бокуто сказал, что тема уже приелась, надо придумывать что-то новое, и он вызвал массовика-затейника, который за разрешение провести в баре день рождения со скидкой сможет придумать то, что нужно бару.

Когда Тетсуро зашел за своим коктейлем через неделю, дыры в туалете были заклеены черным толстым скотчем. Он присел на крышку унитаза и закрыл глаза, пытаясь воссоздать свой raison d'être.

\- Уроды, - произнес голос в соседней кабинке. Куроо вздохнул, давая знать о себе. - Эй, ты там. Не хочешь перепихнуться?

\- Не хочу портить воспоминания о великолепном отсосе в первый раз, - усмехнувшись, ответил Куроо.

\- Ты просто мой рот не пробовал. Я лучший из лучших. Я сделаю тебе такой минет, что ты стенку сломаешь.

Куроо открыл глаза.

\- Не сможешь.

\- А ты попробуй. От моего рта еще никто не уходил.

Тетсуро фыркнул, залпом допил коктейль и решил рискнуть.

Звук расстегивающейся ширинки подстегнул возбуждение, и Куроо сунул в дыру уже чуть эрегированный член.

\- Вот так, - сказал парень по ту сторону стены и сразу же, без предисловий, взял член в рот. Он медленно брал член до половины, потом выпускал почти полностью, снова брал внутрь, каждый раз погружая его все глубже. Когда член уперся в заднюю стенку горла, парень замер, а потом пропустил его. Куроо шумно выдохнул, когда член медленно протиснулся в горло, потом назад, он не мог подумать, что спустя месяц он снова получит в этой же кабинке крышесносный минет.

Член выпустили из горла, потом изо рта, и неизвестный рассмеялся, после чего легонько поцеловал Куроо в головку.

Поцеловал еще раз, чуть сильнее. Всосал в себя верхнюю часть головки и начал языком толкаться в дырочку уретры, вылизывая ее изнутри и собирая вытекающую смазку.

Куроо снова уперся второй рукой в стенку позади - еще немного, и он упадет.

\- Ты... - выдохнул Куроо, а потом застонал, хватая себя рукой за волосы и представляя, как он тянет парня за стенкой. Тот никак не прекращал сладкую пытку, добавив к ней покусывания под головкой. К зубам Куроо был особо чувствителен, это он выяснил еще в тот раз.

Но в прошлый раз его член не брали за щеку. Тетсуро снова не сдержал стона - незнакомец менял темп и поочередно брал то за одну щеку, то за другую, то в горло.

Когда Куроо случайно толкнулся, то парень подавился и закашлялся, скорее вытаскивая член. Тетсуро почти сел на корточки и начал извиняться, но незнакомец быстро сориентировался и снова взял в рот, не давая даже минутной передышки.

Он провел членом по своим губам, затем побил им себя по щекам, начал облизывать, не касаясь его губами.

Куроо держался за стеночку, чтобы не упасть.

Кто-то неизвестный за стеной делал ртом такие пируэты, что устоять на ногах становилось все сложнее.

Пробить стенку он все еще не был готов, но вот свалиться с ног ему уже виделось в ближайшем будущем. Хорош был бы перец - упал на пол, кончая фонтанчиком и обрызгав спермой всего себя.

\- Рано тебе еще, - фыркнули за стеной, а потом парень снова взял горлом, двигаясь в быстром темпе.

\- Я хочу запустить руку в твои волосы, - Куроо даже не заметил, как озвучил свои мысли. Незнакомец усмехнулся, а потом ускорился еще.

По туалету раздавались стоны и звуки, по которым точно можно было сказать: сейчас кто-то сосет.

\- Опс, прости, - сказал вдруг партнер, выпуская член и отходя куда-то. Хотя куда тут отойти можно, в кабинке два на один?

Что-то зашуршало, а потом Куроо почувствовал дежавю.

\- А как же заставить меня проломить стенку минетом?

\- Задницей заставлю.

У Тетсуро подогнулись ноги. Во второй раз он трахнет здесь парня. Только вот он хотел бы держать того за бедра и натягивать на себя самостоятельно.

\- Отойди, - предупредил Куроо и подул на кулак. Коктейль в голове говорил, что он делает все правильно.

Он размахнулся и со всего маху долбанул кулаком справа от дырки, расширяя ее. То же самое он проделал с левой стороны. Когда дырка стала достаточно широкой, чтобы можно было просунуть туда руки без особого давления, со стороны кабинки послышался смешок.

\- Жди километровый счет от владельца заведения. Эти стены расписывал великий мастер.

\- Ничего, я как-нибудь договорюсь, - усмехнулся Куроо, а потом увидел задницу, которую ему предстоит сегодня трахнуть.

Подтянутая, но чуть полноватая, было видно, что за ней следили, но немного бросили.

Вдоль нее шли полосы белой кожи.

\- Долго пялиться будешь? Я бы с таким же успехом мог сесть на унитаз и додрочить себе сам.

Повторять дважды не нужно было. Куроо схватил парня за бедра и натянул на себя, насаживая на член. Он делал все медленно, потому что помнил прошлый раз с другим незнакомцем, которому явно было больно.

Задница сжимала его так же, как и в тот раз, видимо, в баре Бокуто был эсс-контроль, который миновал Куроо, как лучшего друга.

Он двинулся на пробу и зажмурился. Двинулся еще. Притянул руками бедра все еще незнакомого человека к себе.

А потом сорвался на быстрый темп, слушая, как орет от возбуждения его партнер, как он подается задницей назад, как он дрочит. Куроо не удержался и шлепнул того по заднице разок.

Крик был усладой его ушей, и Тетсуро повторил маневр.

Уже через несколько секунд зад незнакомца был алым, а шлепки тел смешивались со стонами и вздохами.

Дверь открылась, но парням было плевать. Тот, кому надо, поймет, что тут занято.

Парень по ту сторону заорал не своим голосом.

Куроо дал еще, снова и снова выбивая из него громкие крики. Возможно, их слышала даже мама Куроо, жившая за тридцать километров от города.

Тетсуро хотел укусить партнера за шею, вывернуть ему голову и крышесносно поцеловать, повалить парня на кровать и ублажать раз за разом.

Но оставалось довольствоваться лишь тем, что он трогает его задницу.

\- Могу я увидеть твое лицо? - спросил он нетерпеливо и занес кулак, примеряясь к стене.

\- Нет, трахай так. Как думаешь, для чего придумали дырку внизу? Чтобы сиял только твой член.

Тетсуро стукнул по доске, но рассчитал силу так, чтобы не пробить ее совсем. Костяшки немного ныли после прошлого разгрома, но Куроо просто не обращал на это внимания. Возбуждение захватило его мозг.

\- Вот тебе мой сияющий член, - прорычал Куроо и взял максимальный темп. - Я долго так не продержусь, - предупредил он.

\- Давай! - заорал парень и сильно-сильно сжался.

Это было последним, что помнил Куроо перед тем, как провалиться в оргазм.

Он рухнул на пол, как в прошлый раз рухнул его партнер.

Незнакомец еще не ушел - он тоже тяжело дышал за стеной.

\- У нас уже почти традиция. Каждый месяц 13 числа мы трахаемся.

Куроо задержал дыхание. Что он сказал?

\- Увидимся 13 сентября. Ты уже не такой салага, как был, - усмехнулся голос, и дверь туалета закрылась.

Посетителей в баре почти не было, когда Куроо выполз из туалета, в котором уже второй раз получил лучший секс в своей жизни.

Сегодня барменом был кто-то другой, видимо, Кенма не смог выйти на смену. А жаль.

Куроо подошел к барной стойке, уселся на стул и рухнул лицом в столешницу.

\- Жизнь тяжелая? - спросил такой знакомый голос.

\- Жизнь охерительная. Мне виски.

Куроо поднял взгляд и наткнулся на удивленный взгляд карих глаз. Потом он перевел взгляд чуть ниже.

И засмеялся. И бармен засмеялся вместе с ним. Они сидели по обе стороны от барной стойки и ржали на все помещение, немного пугая посетителей.

Куроо замолчал первым, схватил бармена за волосы и притянул к себе.

\- Давно не виделись, Ойкава.

\- Давненько, Куроо-чан, - хитро улыбнулся Тоору, и в голове Тетсуро щелкнуло.

Он вжал голову Ойкавы в себя, собирая собственный вкус с его губ. Языки сплелись, наплевав на то, что Ойкава сейчас был на работе, а Куроо надо было идти разговаривать с Бокуто по поводу проломленной стены.

Наконец разорвав поцелуй, Ойкава почти целомудренно поцеловал Тетсуро в нос, а потом вылил на него виски.

\- Добро пожаловать в бар Universe, - весело сказал он, и Куроо поцеловал его снова, мечтая нагнуть прямо за этой стойкой.

 

***  
ОМАКЕ

\- Бро, да ты шутишь? Это лучшее решение проблемы! - Бокуто ухукал, как радостная сова, заставляя Куроо бить фейспалмы. - Расширить glory hole - самое то!

Можно еще написать "брачное агентство имени глупой совы", но Куроо эту идею не высказал.

Акааши вздохнул, возвращаясь к бару.

\- Знаешь, я тут подумал... - резко посерьезнел Бокуто. - Может, сделать glory hole в барную стойку?

Со стороны барной раздался звук разбитого стекла.

\- Думаю, это перебор, бро. И вообще надо завязывать с дырками для членов.

\- Нет, я расширю горизонты. Моя Вселенная будет лучшей из лучших! - глубокомысленно заявил он и с криками убежал к себе в кабинет.

Куроо любовно огладил следы своих зубов на млечном пути и края неаккуратно выбитой дыры.

  
Если твой член - звезда, то у тебя есть шанс найти свое созвездие во вселенной.

**Author's Note:**

> *Raison d'être — французское словосочетание, означающее смысл, смысл существования, разумное основание существования.
> 
> Изначально должно было стать простым пвп с одной нцой, а потом мне не понравилось, что оно такое короткое, и я увлекся. Даешь куроой в массы. Плотно подсел на них.


End file.
